This Life of Mine
by Cookie Cake L0v3R
Summary: Mikan Sakura thought she had it all good but her friends are suddenly abandoning her, so she transfers to Alice Academy. Find out what happens to Mikan on her adventure to finding out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Cece: Hi! You guys should know that I'm a beginner with these stories I've read a lot but not written ones so I'm going for it obviously. So I have an advance sorry for my wrong grammar and mistakes. Enjoy! ^_^

Youichi: Cece-chan **does NOT own Gakuen Alice**. If she does everything will be messed up.

Cece: HEY!

Youichi: (rolls eyes) Whatever hurry up with the story hag whose name is not Cece but just uses it for short cuz your too lazy to type Cookie Cake L0v3R

Cece: (eye twitches) shut up your older than me 3 Anyways here you go! Oh and I edited this chapter. Sorry for the Inconvenience guys! I just thought the old one was boooriiing!

**Chapter 1 Perfect**

_Somewhere in an alleyway_

"Did you get the information we needed?" a guy asked.

"Yeah" several people answered.

"Okay keep it up then. You know what happens if _she_ figures out," guy said.

"hai" came the several replies again.

"Dismissed!" said the guy.

_At Seika High (couldn't come up with a school, also not mine)_

"You are late again. Explain to me why." Takara-sensei said.

"H-hai. You see I woke up late cause my alarm clock wasn't working." I said. Takara-sensei gave me a disapproving look and went back to writing on the board. As I went to my seat I heard snickers coming from my friends. I glare at them and they ignored it. I sighed and sat down. I take out my books and look up pretending to listen.

I bet your wondering who I am right? Well I'm Mikan Sakura a 16 year old girl. I have long shiny brunette hair with dazzling hazel eyes. I have curves in all the right places and has a voice of an angel as they say. No I'm not bragging a lot of people describe me as this. I live with my mom only and have no clue to anything about my dad except that his name is Izumi. I love my mom with all my heart. As I continue day dreaming the bell rung signaling that its break.

"Woah I was day dreaming THAT long wow." I thought. O stood up and headed to Tamara and Risa, my friends since middle school.

"hey!" I said.

"Sup!" Risa said. .

"Hey! Let's head over to our spot kay?" Tamara said.

"Why? Cause your precious boyfriend is waiting for you?" I teased.

"Yeah, you just wanna make out!" Risa said as we were walking there already. Risa and I started making kissy faces to Tamara. Tamara just looked as if we were from another planet. Then Risa and I started to act out as them.

"Oh Hinata I missed you so!" I said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh yea babe I missed you to! Lets kiss eat other senseless!" Risa said in a guy voice which sounded funny. Then me and Risa started laughing because of what we're doing and cause Tamara was blushing hardcore.

"NO! It's not like that. I mean sure we made out a few times, but it was passionate and Held hands in the moonlight while cuddling under the starry night. Me melting at the way he looks at me…" Tamara said spacing out with a dreamy look on her face. Risa and I made a face that said Yuck-we-don't-wanna-know-all-your-mushy-mushy.

"Tamara! Oh Tamara Earth to Tamara! Are you there?" I yelled with my hands waving in front of her face.

"What!" She yelled at me. I pouted and said,

"Mou I was just bringing you back to earth!" I said crying waterfalls.

"Oh gomen!" Tamar said while bowing.

"Eh! You better be! And stop daydreaming about your boyfriend!" Risa said and grinned. Tamara blushed and stuttered,

"N-no I w-wasn'y day-y dreaming a-about hi-im."

"Who were you day dreaming about me!" Hinata said and popped out of nowhere.

"KYHAA!" we all yelled, surprised to see him there. While I yelled I fell on my butt on the ground.

"Geez… Hinata don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed with my hand on my heart.

"Yeah!" Risa and Tamara agreed.

"heheh.. gomen I didn't know you woul freak on met." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you girls are a bunch of scaredy cats!" Akimitso said.

"Eh! Akimitso why are you here?" I said clueless to where we are.

"Why? Do I not have a right to hang out in our spot?" Akimitso said.

"Spot we are here alreeeeadyyyy…" I said stressing the already.

"Yup yupp" Kaito said.

"You stuupiiid" Risa said. I shook my head and stuck my tongue at her. She did the same and we had a stick-our-tongue-out-contest.

"You know if you guys keep doing that your tongues will fall out." Kaito said. We both looked at him with our tongues still sticking out. We tipped our heads to the right indicating we had no idea what he's talking about.

"Yo put your tongues back in your mouth people are staring at you people!" Akimitso said.

"Really?" we both said and looked around. We put our tongues back in our mouth and I stared at the ground embarrassed.

"So I can do what I want! Btw wheres Tamara and Hinata?" risa said while looking for them. Kaito pointed to them and we looked. We made a face again because they were making out.

"Get a Room!" Kaito yelled.

"Don't get Tamara pregnant now Hinata!" Akimitso yelled. They stopped making out with Tamara blushing and Hinata looking irritated he was interrupted.

"Ey shut up! At least I have a girlfriend!" He yelled irritated. He and Tamara walked back to us while we all ha smirks on.

"Your words don't' effect us!" Kaito defended pointing to himself and Akimitso.

KRIING!

"Shit time for classes again!" Risa cursed and we all groaned. We all headed to our class. Me, Hinata, and Tamara to one class and Risa, Akimitso, and Kaito in another. We waved Bye and went into class. Our classes were next to each other.

_Time skips and by the time they know it its time to head home._

"Woah school went by fast right?" I asked. Kaito, Akimitso, Hinata, Risa, and Tamara nodded. We all were walking home and met up with a fourway. Kaito and I went straight. Akimitso and Hinata went right. Tamara and Risa went left.

"Bye You guys!" I said to them.

"Shoot!"

"Bye!"

"Laters!"

"See you!" yelled all four of them with Kaito waving at them. They waved back at him too. After a while, we reached a turn to the left and just before I turned there I said,

"Bye bye Kaito see ya!" I said and waved at him while smiling. He waved back and said,

"Catch ya later!" He said. I smiled and turned left. I walked my way home and reached my doorstep. I opened the door…

Cece: Done! Sorry I edited cause I thought it looked boring guys! Sorry again!

Mikan: Please Review!

Cece: Yupp please do!

Mikan: Where's Youichi?

Cece: uh… I dunno (looks around nervously)

Mikan: Hmmm I'll just ignore that for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece: Yey another chapter is complete!

Youichi: Are we here yet?

Mikan: I know I'm here!

Cece: Read the chapter then you'll find out ne?

Youichi: (ignores Cece) She **doesn't own Gakuen Alice**.

Cece: (looks at Youichi and gives him an irritated glare)

Mikan: (wails cuz she was ignored too)

**Chapter 2 What?**

"Mom I'm ho-"I yell but look around. My House! It's a mess, as if there was a gang fight in here. I go into the kitchen avoiding picture frames, books, broken plates, Vases, and etc. I look around and it's all the same with the gang fight again. I make my way into the living room and what I saw made me have goose bumps all over. I cover my mouth in horror. You know what I saw?

My mom hanging there with rope around her neck and a gun in her hand. There was a puddle of blood underneath her and still running down her head. I dropped to the floor and sobbed. I'm all alone now. I have no parents. I have no clue what happened to dad cause whenever I brought the topic up my mom would always avoid it. I cried and cried till I was ready to face the truth that my mother killed herself. I didn't wanna face the truth but I knew I had to. The question is why would she do that? I loved her with all my heart; got straight A's, helped her out, and cooked. I shook my head and pinched my cheeks. I needa call 911. I took out my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello this is 911 where we help you out. How may we help you?"

"Hello this is Mikan Sakura my mother here is dead." My voice cracked when I said that.

"Ah yes okay we'll be on our way there sweetie and I'm sorry for your loss. Just hold on tight sweetie we'll be there as soon as possible."

"O-okay" my voice cracked again. Then she hung up. I looked at my phone. Just looking at it brought me to tears again. I dropped my phone, refusing to look at it any longer. There on the screen of my cell phone is a picture of me and my mom sitting on a fountain smiling cheerfully. I sat there reminiscing the day where my mom and I would have fun every single time. Tears once again cascaded down my cheeks onto my lap.

"_Ma look at the penguins they're so kawai…Yea sweetie kawai just like you… mom that's embarrassing… that's what moms are for right…hahaha…Mikan lets loo-" _ my thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the front door. I got up from the floor, wiped my eyes, and opened the door.

"Hi we're here to check up on your mom. You are Mikan Sakura right?" asked random stranger number 1. I nodded.

"I'm Rico. The one with spikey hair is Daijah, the other one with glasses is Imitio and that lady is Keren." He said while pointing to the said people. I nodded and smiled.

"My mom is here in the living room." I said guiding the way to the living room. The investigators nodded and smiled a sad smile. I just stood there watching them do there work. They took some pictures here and there and look around my mom.

"Darling your mother's name is Yuka Sakura am I correct." Keren asked with a smile.

"Yupp!" I said trying to get back to my usual cheerful self but failed miserably. Keren went over to me and hugged me.

"Its okay you don't need to hide what your feeling. Let it all out Darling." That did it, I hugged her back and sobbed silently on her shoulder. I sniffed and said," Sorry bout your shirt." "Its okay darling I don't mind." I smiled a true smile at her and she returns a smile of her own.

"Keren look at this!" "Coming! I'll be right back darling." I smiled letting her know I heard her.

**Keren's P.O.V**

Poor girl. What I've read was Flabbergasting. Her mom is her only relative besides her father. She's alone now she needs to go to the orphanage but she 16 so we decided for her to here in her house but it's her choice.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Take a look at this note we found it in one of her jean pockets. It was sticking out." Daijah said.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't take anymore of this. I heard voices all around me but saw no one. It happened every day when you weren't near. They told me Izumi was dead. I didn't believe them. Then they told me why he left me, saying he got tired of playing with my feelings, he used me as a play thing. I knew they weren't true. Your father loved me and you very much. He was just like you cheerful, happy, positive no matter what, always stood up on his feet whenever he fell, never gave up, and was loved by everyone around him. They said they'll kill you. He *' they ,./;'[])(*&^%$#!_

_Love with all her heart your one and only Mom_

Damn that last part was smeared! Shit that makes no sense at all . I reread it and sighed. The last part must be important but its non of our business. Gahh!

"Its for her right we're only here to make sure its not one of those murder scenes and it looks like its not. Imitio go clean up Yuka's body andy ready her for a funeral please." Imitio nodded. Daijah just nodded and went o give Mikan the note. After he gave the note to Mikn we all help clean up her house.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

What? All these questions ran through my head like; Is dad still alive? What voices?

What did that last part say? What happens now? Kill me?

Cece: Poor Mikan-chan

Mikan: Why? (she yells crying) I'm so confused

Cece: I'm sorry but its all part of the story Mikan please forgive me

Mikan: Fine but I'm giving you the silent treatment (sticks tongue out)

Cece: (sighs) Pls. Review! Its just one click and a little writing aha. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Cece: Hello I'm back with a new Chapter! (singsongs) Wait I forgot to ask Youichi something.

Youichi: What?

Cece: How'd you get out of the closet?

Youichi: Oh yea I forgot to hit you for that! (says angrily)

Cece: Uh Oh (runs away)

Youichi: (mutters) You better run away.

Cece: Oh yeah I **Don't Own Gakuen Alice**_!_ OW! I wasn't even ready to avoid you hit!

Youichi: (shrugs and walks away)

Cece: (nerve pops out)

**Chapter 3 **

"Bye darling" Keren said smiling kindly at me.

"Bye kiddo" Rico said ruffling my hair.

"Be safe Mikan" Imitio said patting my head.

"We'll be helping you out with you taxes and everything so don't worry about your money okay?" Daijah said. I nodded and smiled cheerfully at all of them. They all head toward their van while I wave goodbye to them and they waved back and drove away. I closed my front door with a sigh. I slid down the door and smiled to myself.

"_At least they managed to bring back my smile again. They're such nice people!_" I thought. I looked around the house and smiled again cause my house is back to normal. They helped me clean up the mess. The reason for the mess is that Daijah predicted That mom was wrecking stuff because of the so called voices she heard and wanted to get rid of it. Therefore throwing things thinking that the voices were near her.

I got up and went to my room down the hallway the second door to left. I opened the door to my room and went straight to my bed. I lied down with my right hand on my forehead and left hand on my stomach. I started drifting to sleep unknowingly that tears were falling down my cheeks. My last thought for today was,

"_Mom I miss you already. Why'd you have to leave me? Why did the world take you away from me? Please come back."_

"_We're gonna get you Mikan!"_

"_We killed your dad and mom! Its time for YOU to DIE!"_

"_Kill her" "kill her" "no feed her to the sharks!" "Torture her slowly till she begs you to kill her!" "KILL HER!"_

"NOOOO!" I screamed and sat up immediately. I looked around panting hardcore.

"It was just a dream" I mutter and look at my cell phone. Yuep my cell phone is my new alarm clock. I picked it up and it read 5:03 am. I yawned.

"Good timing." I mumbled. I got off bed and went to rinse my face. As I was doing so I looked at the mirror. I had dried up drool on the corners of my mouth, puffy eyes, hair that's sticking out in every direction, and crumpled clothes. I rolled my eyes on how 'beautiful' I looked. I grabbed my brush from the drawer in the sink counter and slowly brushed my hair. I went downstairs and grabbed a box of cereal from the counter and placed it on the table along with a bowl, milk, a spoon, and orange juice. After I ate and washed the dished I went back to my room to get ready for school.

_Somewhere in a forest_

"Begin the mission got that?"

"Hai!"

"Now leave and prepare yourselves."

Five people left the forest with just one man standing there. He grinned and mumbled,

"Get ready my precious Tangerine." and disappeared.

_Back to Seika high_

"Hi Guys!" I yelled waving my hands in the air (like I just don't care xD). I saw them all nod at each other then smiled at me.

"Yo!"

"Sup"

"Hiya"

"Hey!"

"Wassup!" they all said. I ran up to them and stopped right in front of them. I caught up with my breath and asked,

"Did we have homework?" I asked.

"Nope" Tamara replied boredly. Huh whats that all about?

"Oookayy" I said strangely. They all headed to class with me be right behind all of them. They started chatting to one another and left me out. I felt sad because of that so I joined in.

"Did you know that my mom died?" I said.

"Oh really now. Good for you." Akimitso said.

"Congratulations." Kaito said rolling his eyes. I felt tears trying to break out but I stopped it.

"_I can't believe them!" _I thought.

"They're kidding." Risa said emotionless.

"Sureee" I said sadly.

"We're here!" Hinata said loudly. They all smiled at him and nodded.

"_Why are they acting like this all of a sudden?" _I thought.

We all sat in our respective seats and I looked straight ahead ignoring my 'friends'.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Akimitso nodded and said,

"The plan is working she's ignoring us."

"Yea about time we finally de friend her!" Risa said.

"Yea she's an annoying piece of crap!" Hinata said. Tamara nodded and hugged her boyfriend who hugged back.

"He had to put us up with her. I was getting tired of her already, with all the screaming and whining!" Kaito said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yea! What does _he_ see in her" Akimitso sneered.

"Yup! She's one hell of a brat!" Tamara said.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I looked at Tamara.

"_Did I hear what she said or are my ears broken? Nope I heard what she said. How Hurtful!" _I thought while looking down tears threatening fall out. Takara-sensei came in and we all straightened in our seats. He took our attendance and continued to our next lesson. As soon as that it was lunch. I headed to our spot instead of the cafeteria cause we don't eat lunch.

"Listen Mikan we have something to say." Hinata said as soon as I was in front of them.

"Kay? What is it?" I said unsurely.

"Nevermind!" Akimitso said shaking his head. I nodded ans sat criss-crossed on the grass. I looked up at the sky and my moms face flashed in my head. I said to my 'friends'

"Uh I needa use the restroom be right back!" and ran there without waiting for they're reply. Tears we're cascading down my cheeks again.

"_Mom! Why are they doing this to me! Why doe the world hate me so much!" _

…**.**

Cece: Done!

Youichi: Please review or my ghost will haunt you!

Cece: Don't scare them away!

Youichi: (rolls eyes) Hn


	4. Chapter 4

Cece: Yey! Another chapter is here! Okaii wells THANKS for the reviews I got so far from…

Papaya1212

HeideeMay

XxpuffpuffxX

Now Youichi give them a hug!

Youichi: …

Cece: I've got Aoi in a closet with no air in it (smiles evilly)

Youichi: (grunts and hesitantly hugs said names) Thanks for reviewing guys! :] and Cece I will murder you slowly.

Cece: (sticks out tongue) you can't cause you loveee me too much (mutters) at least Aoi does

Aoi: Youichi I swear if you murder Cece-chan, I will cut your head off and eat it for breakfast! (Glares at him)

Youichi: Fine! :[

Aoi: (pecks on the cheek and hugs Youichi) Cece-chan **doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

Youichi: (smirks and pulls Aoi into a make out session)

Cece: Eww! Get a room for goshes sakes! (Turns away) Heres the Story!

**Chapter 4 **

I ran and ran and ran till I finally reached the girls bathroom. I opened the door, went to a corner, and slid down with my knees on my chest and hands around them. I rest my chin on my knees as tears were still falling. I reminisced all the good times with my 'friends' and mom.

"Why have things come to this? I was a good girl. I helped out my mommy and laughed at jokes my so called _friends_ made even though they stunk! I walked all the dogs in the neighborhood. I said yes to all requests that were given to me. I also talked to plant to help them grow for walnuts sake!" I said talking to myself and yeah so what if I replace bad words with walnuts! I continue to cry until I'm satisfied which lasted about 7 minutes.

**Normal P.O.V (with the 'friends')**

"I bet you she's crying her eyes out right now!" Risa said and smirked.

"I'd have to agree with you" Tamara said.

"Well how are we supposed to get her enrolled in Alice Academy?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Um I remember her always wanting to go to a school with dorms right? Alice Academy has that so all we have to do is talk about it with her of course in an unfriendly way towards her only." Hinata said proudly with a triumph grin on his face. Kaito patted is back and said,

"For once you using your brain Hinata!" he said and chuckled. Hinata fumed and just eased the anger away.

"Okay I'll go get her. She probably lost hope in our friendship because Tamara here..." and looked at her with an irritated look and continued," Said something too loud about her and she overheard, so I'll be friendly while getting her to get out and talk to us but go back to being cold towards her once she comes out." Akimitso said. The rest nodded and so he went off to the girl's restroom.

Akimitso knocked on the restroom door and said," Mikan are you okay there? You've been there awfully long…"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I looked to the direction of the door as soon as I heard Akimitso's voice.

"_Huh so he does care? Hmm I should just give them one more chance. They're sooo lucky I'm a nice person!" _ I thought grimly.

"Yea! I'm fine just um… fixing my hair that's it yupp I'm fixing my hair!" I answered.

"Okay hurry up then! I'll be outside waiting here!" Akimitso replied back. I nodded even though he can't see me and got up from my position. I went to the sink, washed my face, and fixed my hair. I looked at the mirror one more time then went out the restroom. Akimitso turned his head my way as soon as he heard the door open. He smiled at me then went ahead to the spot. I followed right behind him in silence.

"_Hmm he SMILED at me! Woah didn't see that coming because you know they'd been cold to me. Yey!" _ I thought.

"You're so silent Mikan? What happened to you? It's your mom right? I'm sorry about your loss." Akimitso said. I looked at him speechless as to what he said. I mean come on he said 'good for you' and now he apologizing!

"U-um thanks?" I said unsure what to say to him. He looked at me and smiled sadly before looking forward again.

"_Strange." _I thought. We kept walking towards our spot in silence awkward silence.

"We're here." he announced coldly.

"_whaaaat? Mood swings much?"_ I thought and shook my head and smiled over to them while waving. They looked at me then just ignored me. I stopped and my smile faded. Kaito smirked at this. I looked at curiously and he just turned away.

"So Mikan… I heard that there's this school here with dorms. Its called Alice Academy!" Risa said going back to her 'normal' self.

"Really?" I said hopefully. She nodded at me and smiled a smile that I knew was fake.

"_Yes! A school with a dorm here somewhere! Now Keren -san and Rico-san don't needa pay for the houses bill for now! Then when I graduate I can support myself but how do I get in? pooy!" I thought._

_KRIINGG_

That's the bell its time for classes again. I walked to class alone because none of my 'friends' had it with me.

"Hey Mikan why you walking alone you know we always walk together on our way to class?" Akimitso said.

"Huh its just I don't feel like it and because you guys are acting strange. Whats up with you? You also have mood swings?" I said to him showing him a fake smile. He bit his lower lip nervously and said,

"I gotta go now shoots!" and left to his class. WHAT THE WALNUTS? I puffed out my cheeks and slapped them. I breathed out slowly and continue my walk to class. I entered and sat in the front row in my usual seat. It was English class and I very much am good in it. As I waited for the teacher to come inside I day dreamed again. I heard the door slam shut and got my attention to Mihara-sensei. She began teaching class and I fell asleep.

….

Cece: I'm done with my work sir and madams! Now may I have my pay!

Youichi: What work? What pay baka?

Cece: My work is finishing this story sir and my pay is reviews sir!

Youichi: (rolls eyes) Review so I can leave!

Cece: Please sirs and madams!


	5. Chapter 5

Cece: Hey! This might be the longest one out of the four stories so brace yourselves!

Aoi: Remember don't have your eyes to close to the com. Screen. You need to have a light on if its dark so you don't end up wearing glasses! Don't be too long on the computer also!

Cece: (looks at Aoi weirdly) Aoi who are you to tell them what to do? They're mom

Aoi: YES!

Cece: (mumbles) Aoi gets naggy when she doesn't get her Hour kiss from Youichi.

Aoi: What?

Cece: (waves hands defensively) Oh Nothing! Anyways I **don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Aoi: LIAR!

Youichi: (sneaks behind Aoi, covers eyes, kisses on the cheek and lets go.)

Aoi: (looks behind her, squeals and kiss him in the lips.)

Cece: The HORROR! Oh btw HeideeMay find out if you keep reading. Sorry I don't wanna spoil it for you guys!

**Chapter 5**

"Ra Sakura Sakura!" yelled Mihara-sensei. I woke up and yawned.

"Mom it's too early!" I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. As soon as I got my eye sight back I gasped.

"Sakura I am NOT your mother!" yelled Mihara-sensei. Ah walnuts! Why?

"U-uh Mi-Miahara-sensei I can explain." I said uneasily. She nodded saying, okay I'm listening. Okay I have no idea what to say.

"I… uh…um…didn't get enough sleep last night?" I said more like asked. I heard some of my classmates snicker when I said this. I ignored them and got my attention back to sensei.

"Ugh! You're off the hook for now. The principal is calling for you." Mihara-sensei said irritably. Geez she has attitude! I got up my seat and headed to the principal's office. As I was walking I felt like I was being watched but shrugged the thought off. I kept walking and walking till I met up in front other the principal's door. I knocked and heard a faint come in. I opened the door and went inside

"Mikan-chan glad you could make it. Mihara-sensei told me of your incident in her class but lets put that aside." He said and went to hug me. I hugged back

"Hai I missed you Sensei!" I said happily because I was very close to him. He was like an uncle to me.

"Haha I missed you too Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan Alice academy is offering you a scholar ship and you only have two days to decide." I nodded at him then turned to walk away.

"We're not done talking Mikan-chan." He said sternly. I stopped and turned back around.

"Hai! Ah gomen." I said then bowed.

"Its okay Mikan-chan. Have a seat and then I'll tell you." I went towards the seats in front of him and sat down looking at him telling him to go on.

"Okay Mikan-chan. Your mother was killed but they made it look like suicide. They don't know who killed her but they're finding out on this very moment. The note which they concluded is that they forced your mom to write it then they killed her. The reason as to why are unknown. They also might be after you, so be careful okay?" I froze at what he said. The words still sinking in.

"_They murdered her? Not suicide? Oh my walnuts! Why would they kill her and now they think they're after me?"_ I thought. I haven't noticed I was crying already. I was numb all over. I looked at Isamu-sensei through teary eyes in disbelief. He looked at me with sorrow.

"C-can I-I le-leave now-w?" I choked out. He stood up and went next to me. He pat my head and hugged me whispering soothing words to me. I hugged him back and cried my eyes out. When I finished crying I got out of the hug and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry about your shirt Isamu-sensei." I muttered looking down in embarrassment.

"Its Okay Mikan-chan." and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and left the office waving bye to him and he waved back. I sighed and went back to the classroom as slowly as I could. Once I entered class the bell rung signaling its time for the next class. Mihara-sensei looked at me and looked away when I caught her. I saw the look of pity in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and got my stuff.

"_Next class I have my 'friends' in it and well all sit near each other. Maybe I should ask them about transferring. Oh and lucky us there no teacher! YEY!" _ I thought happily. I skipped my way to class forgetting about the murder incident. I opened the door to class smiling brightly and went towards my 'friends'. I bet your thinking you can't be possibly be happy to talk to your friends who talked shit about you. Nope that's not the reason its just I really hate math but not the teacher just the subject.

"Hi Guys!" I yelled to them. They looked at me boredly and went back to their 'businesses'. I went to sit next to Risa and she looked at me emotionless. Dull much?

"Anyways Alice Academy offered me a scholar ship and I don't know if I should go. I was hoping to ask your opinions ne?" I looked at all of them and they had a smirk on. Huh I wonder why?

"You should go." Kaito said.

"I don't mind you leaving" Hinata said and yawned.

"You should go for all I care as long as your not here" Risa said while looking throught her bag. Ouch that hurt! I clutched where my heart is and looked at them hurt. I looked at Akimitso and Tamara hopefully.

Akimitso glared at me and said," Everyone would be glad to have you gone baka." He held onto his wrist tightly and twitched for some reason. I gaped at him and looked at Tamara waiting for her answer with little hope that'd she be nice and say stay.

"I want you to get the hell away from me as soon a possible." I gave them all my you-can't-be-serious- look and they just glared and walked away from me. I looked at Akimitso's disappearing back but I noticed him look back at me then twitched again. My eyes became blurry once they were all gone. I fell to my knees and sobbed in my hands. **(Incase you were wondering the rest of the class ditched to go somewhere else :b)**

**Normal P.O.V (every time its normal pov its with the friends)**

"Akimitso if you keep being nice to her I WILL add more pain to your wrist!" _he _said. All the others nodded in agreement with him. Akimitso gritted his teeth as the pain in his wrist increased. He look at him with anger and just said

"Tch watev." Then _he_ smirked and left. The rest of the gang ran up to him in worry.

"I told you don't ever defy _him_" Tamara said worriedly.

"Yea dude we've been friends since elementary and I don't like to see any of you guys hurt." Hinata said then muttered," No matter how gay that sounds" The rest laughed at him including Akimitso.

"Okay okay I get its just…" Akimitso trailed of.

"Yeah we know" Kaito said and the rest of the others eyes softens.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I stopped crying in a matter of seconds and wiped my eyes.

"_They're not worth my tears no more!" _I thought angrily. I got up from my position and went to the principal's office. I opened his door and said,

"I'll go!" Isamu-sensei looked at me in surprise and adjusted his tie again.

"Are you sure Mikan-chan?" He asked I nodded and he sighed.

"Okay its safer their anyways. Have a seat and lemme call them to let you know your decision." I smiled and sat down. While he made the phone call I was day dreaming.

"Mikan-chan!" I snapped out of my day dream and looked at him.

"Hai!"

"Get ready and come back here at 5 pm okay? The limo will be here in 5:20 pm outside the gate. I also will be there waiting kay?"

"Hai!" and smiled cheerfully.

"_The sooner the better! I promise myself to pull myself together and not let my ex-friends get to me!" _

"You can go home in about 3 2 1..." Isamu-sensei said.

_KRIINGG _

"See You Later Sensei!" I waved at him and ran home.

**Isamu P.O.V**

That girl is something. She's still as cheerful as ever even though her mom is gone. Poor kid. I just hope for the better for her. She doesn't want to show her true feelings and instead replaces it with false cheerfulness. You can already tell, it all says it in the eyes. The eyes which old sorrow, loneliness, disappointment, and abandoned. She gonna face great danger soon.

How would I know you say? I am her mother's only brother. I'm not a cold-hearted sibling who didn't mourn over his sister's death of course I did! We were really close to each other. She kept this a secret because she was protecting us. She didn't want any of us both both to get into this mess. Yes Mikan never knew this but we have a reason as to.

She knew she was gone be murdered one day. I opened the first drawer to my right on my desk and got out and orange letter. It read.

_To my dearest Mikan _

_From your loving mother_

I need to give it to her when it's the right time. I shook my head and put it back.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I finished packing and was already walking my way to school. As I walked I saw Isamu-sensei there waiting for me as well as the limousine. I waved and shouted,

"HI SENSEI I'M BACK AND DONE PACKING!" and ran over to him. I hugged him and he hugged back smiling down on me. I looked up with teary eyes at him. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Now Mikan-chan you don't wanna keep the driver waiting no do you" He asked playfully. I smiled

"Hai! I'm going to miss you sensei!" He looked at me with tears in his eyes and this time it was my turn to wipe them away. I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too Mikan-chan!" he said with a smile of his own. He hugged me once again and said playfully,

"Have fun there okay? Don't ever think of replacing your favorite sensei ok? Be careful!"

"I could never replace you as my favorite sensei! I will I promise!" Isamu-sensei let go of me and took my luggage to the trunk of the limousine. I went inside and sensei closed my door. The driver zoomed of and I looked back to see him waving. I waved back enthusiastically and got comfortable in my seat.

….

Aoi: Well done Cece-chan! Please review! If your wondering what happened to Cece or just don't give a damn then she's off somewhere laying her ass down cause she's exahautested with all this thinking!

Youichi: Yeah cuz she is one lazy ass person (snickers)

Cece: Hey! (Smacks Youichi in the head) for your information I do help out with chores!

Youichi: Hn I still see you as a lazy ass (walks away)

Cece: (angry mark pops up) (forces on a smile) Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Cece: Hello my beloved readers! Someone made me realized something. Are you guys confused whether or not they hate Mikan or being forced to hate her?

(Several nods)

Cece: They actually think she's annoying but still kinda feel bad for her in some point. Though they dislike how she acts. Sorry About the confusion Wolf Tailed Girl.

Anna: We're finally introduced! (Squeals)

Nonoko: Yey! (Jumps up and down together with Anna)

**Chapter 6 **

Ugh 45 minutes have passed! I'm sooo bored!

"Mr. Driver person. When will we arrive to Alice Academy?" I asked the driver.

"In about another hour or so. By the way my name is Narumi Anjou. I'll be your home room teacher also." He said and looked back at me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Ok Narumi-sensei. Can you tell me more about the school and why I've gotten a scholar ship when I'm horrible in math?" I asked curiously.

"Ka-chan can I call you that?"

"Hai."

"To be honest, I have no right to let you know. You'll know when the time comes okay Ka-chan? I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Ah its ok Narumi-sensei." I said disappointingly. He looked back at me with a sad smile and turned his attention back to the road. I looked out the window into the skies.

"_Mom… if your up there I miss you… look the stars are shining brightly…remember we use to do this with Hotaru also. Speaking of her I wonder what school she moved to? She also moved out of the neighborhood. How come? Hotaru and I were friends since diapers then she suddenly leaves me in when we were about o go middle school. Weird…"_ I thought. I continued looking at all the shiny stars above. I counted each one till we reached a very tall and elegant gate.

"Is this the school?" I said with awe. The school looks so beautiful! They have cherry blossom trees here and there and the school looks so neat not a single paper on the ground!

"Yea!" Narumi-sensei said. The gate opened for us and he parked in a nearby parking lot. He got out the car and I did the same. I was too busy marveling the school to notice Narumi-sensei already walking with my luggage in his hands. He looks back at me and yells,

"Ka-chan! Let's go!" I Snapped out my trance and smiled at him. I ran to where he was waiting for me and he smiled and continued walking. I was trailing right behind him. I started to notice what he was wearing. He wore a blue button up shirt that was opened with a gray shirt underneath. He wore skinny jeans in a darker blue that made him look good and not gay. He wore gray Nikes with green here and there. All in all he looked handsome for a teacher (shocking right?). He most likely is popular with the girls here.

"Ka-chan we are here in the dorm room you'll be staying here till you graduate. Class will be starting at 8:00 am. I'll have the two class representatives come pick you up at 7: 40. See you then Ka-chan! Goodnight sweet dreams my lovely new student!"

"_Well he proves me wrong sensei can act strange when he wants to."_ I thought. I look around in amazement.

"So cool! This is what a dorm looks like! Its looks like one of those apartments!" If you look left from the door you would find a living room with a flat screen T.V about 42 inches! There was a couch in front of it and another on the side and a rectangular table in the middle. To the right was a door to which she guessed was her bedroom. Right above the living room there was a dining room and a wall that separated the dining room and kitchen.

I went into the door to my right and I was right it was my bedroom. I gasped in awe. My room was painted orange with small swirls of yellow. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed. The sheets were orange and had yellow and blue flowers all over it. They were several pillows colored yellow and blue. There was a bed side table on the left of the bed with a blue lamp. The right side of the room had a door that led to the bathroom. To the left there was a study desk for homework and stuff. There was a closet to the right side of the door to store all my clothes.

"Its only 6:42 pm! I guess I'll just unpack my stuff and eat a little bit." I said. I unpacked all my things. I placed my clothes in the closet, put my laptop on my desk, placed a picture on my night stand, and cell phone on the bed. I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. My eyes widened at how stuffed my refrigerator was. I took out yogurt and put it on the counter. I searched all the drawers and cabinets and found the utensils. I took out the spoon, grabbed my yogurt, I headed to the living room, took the remote from the table, and on the T.V. I sat on the couch and ate my yogurt.

"Today's ne- I was lik- then you a- Bloom watch out!"

"Kyaahh! They have Winx Club on!" I screamed. I LOVE Winx Club its my all time favorite cartoon. On the commercial I threw my yogurt away and washed the spoon. I went back to continue watching. I watched till I t was 10:00 pm. I off the TV and go into the restroom. I brush my teeth and washed my face. I go into bed, set my alarm on my cell, put it on the night stand and fell asleep.

_I'm A Barbie Girl In A Barbie World! Life's Fantastic When You're Plastic._

"Ugh! Why'd I use that as an alarm? Oh yeah it is annoying so I used as a ring tone so I won't fall asleep again heheheh!" I clicked the snooze button and it shut up. I rubbed the sleepiness out my eyes and stretched. I got up, washed my face, brush my teeth, and showered. I look through my closet and put on a body hugging blue shirt that said 'I make em stop and stare' in black with a black jean skirt that was mid thigh and blue converse. I put my hair in a half up and half down style held with a blue ribbon.

"Let's see what should I eat? Yey! I'll make me some cheese sandwich!" I said. I got out the rightful things and started to sing,

"I'm not a princess this ain't a fairy tell. I'm not the one who'll sweep you off your feet." I finished making it and started eating it. When I finished I cleaned the dishes and as I was done I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I shouted while drying my hands. I opened the door and saw one boy and one girl.

"Hello I'm Yuu one of the two class representatives." Yuu said kindly. He had mustard color hair that was neatly combed to one side with light brown eyes. He wore a brown polo with jeans and Mark Ecko shoes.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" I said cheerfully. I eyed the girl closely; she had emotionless violet eyes with black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt that had music notes on it with white skinny jeans and black flats.

"_She looks strangely familiar hmm."_ I thought. Then it clicked.

"H-Hotaru?" I asked her just to make sure. She nodded and I had tears of joy in my eyes.

"HOTARU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Your hair got longer also!" I shouted and lunged myself on her. I hugged her and strangely she hugged back. What happen to her baka gun oh well I'm glad she made me hug her.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard her name I flinched in surprise but quickly hid it. I can't believe she got into this school! You either get here if your rich or get a scholar ship like I did. Don't get me wrong I'm rich with my dad owning a very successful electronic shop and mom being a doctor. I mean she's average but she's a baka when it comes to math but I'll just shrug it off cause I'm very happy to see her.

"HOTARU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Your hair got longer also!" tch baka. Mikan hugged me and I hugged her back for once since I haven't seen her in so long.

"Ok I let you hug me now let go!" I said emotionless. I can't help it that's how I am. She let go of me and smiled brightly at me. I smiled one of my rarest smiles to her.

**Mikan"s P.O.V**

"Ah Sakura-san you know Hotaru-san?" Yuu asked totally confused.

" Aha hai. Hotaru and I were childhood friends. We were like this!" I said while crossing my pointer and middle finger together.

"Oh okay then shall we head to class?"

"Hai Yuu-san !" I said happily. He smiled and we walked our way to class.

"Hotaru I thought you liked your hair short?" I asked when we were walking.

"Why? Is it ugly I can cut it if you want?"

"LIE! You look prettiful!" I shouted.

"Baka prettiful is not a word and be quiet I'm right next to you if I get deaf you owe me 100 rabbits." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Ra-bbits?" I asked.

"That's money. We call it rabbits Mikan-san. We earn them depending on your grades. For every A's you get 300 rabbits. B's get 250 rabbits, C's get 150 rabbits, D's get 30 rabbits and F's get 5 rabbits. Also every month we get 50 rabbits for all our hard work." Yuu-san said.

"I see but what are the rabbits for?" I asked.

"There's this place here called central town. Its like a mini mall with all the things you need."

"EH! I WANNA GO THERE! Can you guys come with me?" I whined.

"Sure Mikan-san" Yuu said.

"No." Hotaru said.

"But wh-" Hotaru cut me off.

"We're here Narumi-sensei said wait here and come in once he says your name okay?" I nodded and they both went in without Yuu saying,

"See you Mikan-san" I nodded and smiled at him. I waited and saw Narumi-sensei coming closer to me.

"Ohayo Ka-san !" He said brightly. He was wearing a green button up shirt with two buttons open and skinny jeans with the same Nikes.

"Ohayo!" I said with the same tone.

"Did they tell you what to do?" I nodded. And he smiled then went into the classroom. As soon as he entered I heard screams from the girls the Omg-our0hottie0teacher-is-here and not the ah-i-saw-a-bug kind of scream. I knew it he IS popular with the girls.

"Ohayo my beautiful darlings" He said then another burst of screams were heard.

"Ok ok settle down girls. Class we have a new student. Sorry to disappoint you girls but it's a girl. Okay Ka-chan you may enter." Narumi-sensei said. I walked into class and immediately the boys had hearts in their eyes. Several '

'ughs' can be heard in the class from the girls.

"Hiya! I'm Mikan Sakura 16 years old. I came from Seika high and I hope you'll treat me well." I smiled a bright smile and bowed.

"Class any questions?" Sensei said. I saw lots of hands shot up mostly boys. Narumi-sensei pointed to one girl with pink curly hair and grey eyes.

"Your name is Mikan right so why did sensei call you Ka-chan." She said.

"Oh because he asked me if he can call me that so I said yes."

"Okay!" She said and smiled at me and I returned it. Then a burst of questions came out.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you a virgin?"

I answered, " Uh no. Sorry but I don't know you so no. Yes and eww.." I answered them. I heard some disappointed groans and some 'yeses'.

"Okay Ka-chan you'll be sitting next to the boy reading a manga."

"Hai!" I said and walked down to my seat. I sat down and noticed a cut blond hair boy with bright blue eyes that had a prince like aura but also said piss me off and I'll make sure to bring you down and a hot raven haired boy with huh crimson eyes and an aura said If you don't wanna die than you know not to mess with me. I sat next to the raven head and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura! What about you?" I said enthusiastically. The blonde boy smiled and said,

"Hi I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him and waited for the raven's turn.

"None of your business polka dots." He said without sparing me a second glance. What? I don't have polka dots on me? Wait a minute. I flushed in embarrassment. I glared at him and just tried to relax. Keyword 'Tried".

"Since we have a new student free class! Ja ne!" Narumi-sensei said. Sensei left the class and I was still TRYING to relax. Then all of a sudden four girls popped out of no where one of them is Hotaru.

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya!" The girl with pink wavy hair and grey eyes who asked me the first question when I was introducing myself said. She wore a pink tang top with a blue belt hanging loosely on her waist and dark blue skinny jeans that also had a mini skirt on. She wore pink flats with a bow on them.

"Hey I'm Nonoko Ogasawara!" the girl with dark blue straight hair and grey eyes, She looked exactly like Anna except for the hair. She wore a blue loose shirt that hung right under her chest loosely with a pink tang top underneath and a mini skirt with blue tights on. She had grey flats that tied around her ankle.

"And I'm Sumire Shouda!" The girl with green permed hair and dark green eyes said. She wore an off shoulder shirt that was apple green with an apple green and brown pleaded mid thigh skirt. She had brown converse and knee high green socks. All in all they were all Beautiful.

"Mikan Sakura its nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" I said cheerfully. Nonoko giggled.

"Of course you can that's the reason we introduced ourselves silly!" Anna said. I smiled brightly at them.

"Yey! Hotaru I have NEW friends are they your friends too? LALALA! Now I don't need to think of those BACKST-" and stopped before Hotaru finds out what I was gonna say. "CHEW CHEW A TRAINS COMING!" I pointed to the window and they fell for it. They look at me suspiciously.

"Mikan-chan what were you about to say before that stupid outburst no offense." Nonoko said with the three others looking at me. I whistle or at least tried.

"What? I don't know what your talking about I just asked Hotaru a question and said I have new beautiful friends who wouldn't pry any further." I said looking at them innocently. They all sighed except Hotaru. Hotaru glared at me then mouthed 'we'll talk about this later'.

"Fine Mikan-chan since we just meant. We won't pry any further." Sumire said. I smiled gratefully for them understanding.

….

Cece: Finished! Sorry if this took long guys!

Sumire: Yeah you should! I waited for frkn 5 chapters just to let them be graced with my presence!

Cece: Oh be quiet! Please Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Cece: Yupp its another chapter! I'll introduce the boys here ;)

Mikan: Yey! More new friends!

Cece: I **do not own Gakuen Alice**. Please enjoy this chapter my beloved readers :D

Mikan: Eh Cece whats OOC ?

Cece: eheheh I have no clue maybe they can tell you (Points to readers)

Mikan: Okay! Can you guys pleeeeeaaasssse tell me what Ooc is?

**Chapter 7 **

WE continued chatting about random things until the next class began.

_KRIING_

Everyone scurried to their seats afraid of the next teacher. He entered the class and started writing on the board (Can you guess?). I looked around the class and everyone didn't seem rowdy anymore. I shrugged and paid attention to the teacher.

"I'm Jinno-sensei and the only reason why I'm saying this is because we have a new student. Please stand and introduce yourself." He said. I stood up and said my name to him. Jinno-sensei nodded then I sat back down. It was then did I notice he had a frog and a stick? Class continued on with him writing boring equations. Next came Misaki-sensei who teaches science. I looked at Anna and Nonoko who seemed to be admiring him. Soon it was time for lunch.

_KRIING_

"Mikan-chan!" the twins chorused.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Let's go to the rooftop now. We eat there not in the cafeteria. Its too damn loud and annoying in there. Also when we eat the boys always stare-" Sumire flipped her hair and continued, "not that I mind the attention its just creepy and we loose our appetite!" she finished. I looked at them shocked. Well I was expecting it considering how beautiful they all are but still shocked.

"Don't look at us like that. You should've anticipated that baka." Hotaru said to me. I looked at her and stuck my tongue at her.

"Mou! I did but still its shocking!" I said flapping my arms here and there. The twins giggled and Anna went over to me.

"Honey you're also popular with the guys look around." Anna said. I looked around and saw guys staring me up and down. I shivered.

"Eugh! I feel so exposed lets goooo!" I whined and dragged them to who knows where.

"Sweetie other way!" Anna corrected. I groaned and turned.

"Woah there Mikan-chan calm down." Nonoko said.

"Oh yeah! How come the guys aren't nearing us?" I asked.

"Well Hotaru has her baka gun and she is the Ice Queen. Sumire has her temper and you do not wanna piss me and Anna off" I nodded at them. We continued our way to the rooftop and ate our meals.

(Use your imagination on what they were eating)

"Ah I'm stuffed!" Nonoko said.

"Yupp yupp I cooked good." Anna said slyly. Sumire scoffed at this. Hotaru just kept munching on her crab cake.

"What! Are you telling me I don't cause I'm the best there is!" Anna gloated.

"Suure you aree Anna. Your getting too over confident of yourself, but I know I'm the worlds greatest chemicalist!"

"That's not even a word." Hotaru mumbled. Nonoko gave her the so-it-will-be-once-I'm-famous-look.

"Pshh I can pass you guys off as world's number 1 fashion artist!" Sumire bragged. Hotaru noticed my confused expression so she explained.

"Anna's mom owns a five star restaurant called Umenomiya's delight. Nonoko's dad owns beauty cosmetics store also known as Ogasawara cosmetics. Sumire's mom is a famous fashion designer and you should know that my dad owns an electronic shop called Imai corps." Hotaru said.

"So what she's basically saying is that we're all rich and our families names are recognized as the top ten in business." Nonoko said.

"But how come you and Anna have different last names?" I questioned.

"Oh! Because our parents didn't basically get married so I took our dads last name and Anna took our moms." Nonoko answered. I pouted and crossed my arms. I hopped on the railings of the roof top and looked up in the sky then back to them.

"So I'm the only poor one in the group?" I questioned them. Nonoko patted my shoulder and said," I guess so Mikan-chan but that doesn't mean you're not important to us."

"Yeah even though we met I get a feeling we'll be the best of girl friends in just a week!" Anna exaggerated

"I got to admit Your really growing on us with your sunny self. Ouch! I think I just hurt my pride there." Sumire said and faked wince. We all laughed including Hotaru. I looked at Hotaru expecting her to say something.

"All your getting from me is a shoot from the baka gun!" She pulled out her Baka gun and shot me.

"Wait Hotaru look where I'm a-"

_BAKA! _

I fell off the railing. I closed my eyes as tight as it could and preyed. Oh kami-sama I don't wanna die yet! I still have lots to live for like finding out whose my real dad. Avenging my mother. Get married. Have a job! Wait a minute it doesn't take this long to fall off a railing! I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were crimson eyes. Eyes! It was then that I realized that someone had caught me. I looked at my saviors face.

"_Hot"_ was the first word that came to my head when I studied him closer. He smirked at me then said,

"Its rude to stare polka-dots." My face flushed in embarrassment and I struggled free from his grip. Once I did I screamed,

"YOU FRKN PERVERT! HENTAI FREAK! KYAHH NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED. AND YOU PEEKED TWICE!" I held up two fingers in front of his face. He just smirked at me then shoved my hands away.

"Ok first things first. When you sat down your skirt hiked up causing you-' He pointed at my face "to show them to me-" pointing to himself "and then all of a sudden I was taking a stroll and heard screaming so I looked up and found you-" pointing at me again. Seriously it's irritating me! "Falling and your skirt was flying around and you showed them to me again." He finished.

"WELL YOU COU-" I was cut off with a…

"Natsume! We found you!" some dude with dirty blond hair guy yelled out to what seemed like the guy in front of me. I heard him groan. Yup I was right so his name is Natsume. He ran to our direction with three other guys following behind.

"Yo Natsume!" said a guy with sky blue eyes and blond hair. Eh he looks familiar. I'm sure he introduced him to me earlier but I forgot his name. He noticed my presence and said,

"Oh you're the new girl right?" He asked. I nodded and he continued, "Oh yeah I already introduced my self but in case you don't remember I'm Ruka Nogi." He said.

"Well then I'm Kokoro Yome but people can call me Koko for short." The dirty blond with dark brown eyes said with a huge grin on.

"I'm Kitsuneme but they call me Kitsume. I'm this weirdo's twin." Another dirty blond but with a hint of brown in them with black eyes said while pointing to Koko.

"Hey! If I'm a weirdo then you are one too! Ha!" Koko said to Kitsume. Kitsume stared at Koko then had a staring contest. Ruka shook his had at this. I looked at the last one and noticed it was Yuu. I tilted my head to the side and wondered why he hung out with them. He seemed to notice my confusion and said,

"Don't worry I'm not forced to hang with them. I'm their friends too Mikan-san."

"Oh! I get it now!" I looked at the Raven head expecting to introduce himself. He looked at me then smirked.

"What? You want my autograph?" He said still smirking. A vein pooped up and I looked at him with a crooked smile.

"NOO! YOU HENTAI I WAS JUST EXPECTING YOU TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF YOU OVER CONFIDENT BASTARD!" I screamed at him. He covered his ears and said,

"Shut up. My ears will bleed if you don't and why would I tell you my name? Huh?" He questioned.

"Because its nice and polite." I said innocently looking at him with my puppy dog eyes. He looked away and sighed.

"Fine. The names Natsume Hyuuga." He muttered and walked away.

"Don't worry hes always like that" Ruka smiled apologetically at me. I smiled back and said, "No problem." He nodded and waved bye.

"See ya! Sakura!" Kitsume and Koko said.

"See you in class Mikan-san" Yuu said and waved I waved back at them and then was tackled by arms? I looked and saw the girls hugging me.

"OMG are you okay Mikan?"

"Yeah we were worried and scolded Hotaru!"

"Though she didn't take it well." I heard them say. I gently pushed them away and said,

"I'm fine girls. Natsume was coincidently walking by and vo la he caught me." I said. They all smiled at me in relief. I smiled reassuringly at them. I looked around and noticed Hotaru wasn't here. I put my hands on my hips and said,

"Now where's Hotaru? She's the one who caused me to fall!" I said sternly looking at them. They all looked behind me and I turned around to see Hotaru standing there looking… guilty? Woah that's the first.

"Ah S-s-so-so-sorr-sorry-y Mikan." Hotaru said. I smiled brightly at her and ran to hug her.

"Its okay Hotaru. You didn't know I was sitting there and it's a habit of yours so I understand." I said. She looked at me and smiled her rare smile at me and whispered,

"I was so worried. I'm glad your okay baka!." I chuckled at her and then she pushed me away.

"That's the longest you can hug me. Any longer than that I will die of idiocy." Hotaru said bluntly going back to her emotionless self. We all laughed at what she said.

_KRRIINGG_

"Oh! Let's head to class now!" Sumire said. We all nodded and headed to class. Once we were in class Narumi-sensei walked in. He was our language teacher. Next we had Nodacchi-sensei as our social studies teacher. Class went on with me introducing myself to the teachers and them teaching us stuff. Time went by and classes were over

….

Cece: Yupp! I'm continuing this story whether you guys like it or not. If you guys like GREAT! Anyways sorry for this its just I had writers block so yeah…

Natsume: Lame!

Cece: Shut up I could've made you the ugliest guy in the school you know!

Natsume: But you didn't and made me the hottest guy in school (smirks)

Cece: Pssh… wipe that smirk off your face.

Natsume: Can't it irritates you which amuses me.

Cece: *^#%$)

Natsume: Tch like I care.

Cece: Kyahh I give up! _ Please review :]


	8. Chapter 8

Cece: Another chapter success!

Natsume: (throws popcorn at me)

Cece: What the heck was that for?

Natsume: Hn

Cece: Hello! Earth to Natsume!

Natsume: -

Youichi: The baka **doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

Cece: Natsume I know you can hear me!

**Chapter 8**

"Yey! Yuu! Hotaru! You guys said you'd come with me to central town!" I yelled to them when sensei left.

"Okay. How about at 3:00? So we can drop off our stuff and do some Homework." Yuu said and pointed to the bus stop outside the window. I nodded my head at Yuu and turned to Hotaru.

"Ne ne Hotaru are you coming?" I asked her. She looked at me for a couple of seconds then agreed. I squealed in delight.

"Bye Girls! Guys!" I yelled out to Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume, Ruka, Kitsume, and Koko. I just realized that the guys were all attending my classes. Eheheh. I know that's just sad.

"Catch ya laters!" Koko said.

"See ya!" Yuu said.

"Bye bye Mikan-chan!" Anna said.

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" Ruka said.

"Shoots!" Kitsume said.

The rest just either waved or nodded at me. I skipped to my dorm room. Once I got there I opened the door, put my stuff away, ate, did homework, and changed. I wore an orange sundress the flowed just above my knees with flowers all over. I put my hair in low pigtails and put on some slippers for going out. I walked out of my dorm, locked the door, and headed to the bus stop. Once I got there I saw Yuu and Hotaru already there. Yuu was wearing a brown t-shirt that had the words DC. He had on caprice with some whit DC shoes. Hotaru wore a yellow blouse with knee length pants and scandals.

"Your 1 minute late baka." Hotaru said.

"Yeah it was just ONE MINUTE!" I said. Then she shot me with her baka gun.

_BAKA_

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Nani? I didn't do anything!" I said still rubbing my poor head.

"You know how I hate late people." She said with a cold voice that made me and Yuu shiver. I held my hands in surrender and got up.

"The bus is here Mikan-san and Hotaru-san." Hotaru nodded.

"YEY!" I screamed while skipping my way into my seat. I got a lot of weird stares but I just brushed them off. Yuu chuckled at my enthusiasm. Hotaru just glared at me for being noisy. I sat on a window seat with Hotaru next to me and Yuu next her. We passed by lots of trees and plants.

"We are now in Central town. You may leave." I heard the bus person say. All the people in the bus got off including us. When my eyes landed on central town I had and expression close to this O_o. I gawked at all the shops and my gaze landed on a place that said 'Howalons'. I pointed to it and asked,

"Ne whats that?" Yuu looked at where I pointed and answered,

"That's a shop that sells a candy called Howalans. It looks like a pink cloud and the taste is long lasting." I had sparkles in my eyes. I ran to where the shop was and immediately asked for one box of howalans. The old man kindly gave one to me and smiled. I smiled at him and turned around to find Hotaru and Yuu standing there. I chuckled nervously and said,

"Eh. Its just it sounded so good I wanted to taste it and so I ran off forgetting about you guys. So-sorry?" I said.

"For that you owe me 50 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"Its Fine Mikan-san." Yuu said. I smiled happily and dragged them to all the interesting shops. Hotaru bought some things she needed to for inventing. Yuu got a cover for his cell phone while I didn't buy anything. I just looked around. By the time we were done looking around it was 6:49 pm.

"Its getting dark. We should go now." Yuu said. Hotaru and I nodded at this. We went to the bus stop and waited for a few minutes. The bus came and we went in and took our seats. I looked out the window thinking about my mom.

"_Mom. How are you up there? I guess its better since you don't have to really do anything. I wonder if you watching me right now. I'm sure of it. Were you mad at what my ex friends did to me? I bet you wanted to comfort me but couldn't cause you'll just go through me. I love and miss you." _I thought. I felt someone nudge me and saw Hotaru was the one. She took out a napkin and wiped my eyes. Huh I was crying? Hotaru put it away and she gave me a worried stare. I shook my head and smiled at her telling her I was fine. She looked unsure about it but didn't press it on.

"I wanna talk about this next time okay?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah." I said to her smiling sadly. She nodded and went back to…reading when did she get that?

"We're back here. Please leave and do not forget any of your things." said the bus driver. We got off the bus.

"Bye Mikan-san. Hotaru-san" Yuu said.

"Bye Yuu and thanks for bringing me to central town."

"Oh no problem Mikan-san. I enjoyed going with the both of you."

"Same here!" I said. Hotaru just nodded at Yuu and he left. Hotaru and I walked to our dorm rooms.

"My mom died Hotaru." Hotaru looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" I nodded at her. She gave me a comforting smile and hugged me. I'm speechless to what's happening.

"I'm sorry about her. She was a good person like you Mikan." That's when I started crying on her shoulder. Hotaru rubbed my back soothingly.

"S-she di-didn't di-die-e pe-peac-peacful-peacefully. S-she w-was mu-murd-murdered." I said trying to keep my voice steady. She was shocked at what she heard but didn't show it.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

Who would want to kill Mikan's mom. She was a caring, loving, and kind woman. She was beautiful and young but why. I'm sure they're were ladies who were jealous of her but that's no reason to kill her. I've gotta do some research on this!

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I cried for a little longer and pulled away from Hotaru. I wiped my eyes and mumbled,

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Its okay. You'll pay 30 rabbits for it." I gaped at her and she just shrugged. Well Hotaru is still Hotaru even though something tragic happened. Though I was quite surprised when she hugged me but couldn't help but to smile at this. We kept walking until we reached Hotaru's dorm room. Her room was next to mine! Yey! I'm so happy!

"Goodnight Hotaru!" I said to her and smiled forgetting what happened earlier. She looked at me and nodded to tell me she heard me. Hotaru doesn't really do greetings so when a greeting is thrown her way she just nods to let them know she heard them. I unlocked my door and looked at the clock I hanged yesterday. It read 7:51 pm. I went to my fridge and got out some ingredients to cook me some dinner.

When I was done cooking omelet (My Favorites!), I sat down on the dining table and ate it peacefully. I finished eating and went to wash the dishes. I grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat in front of the T.V. I on the TV while drinking my juice. I flipped the channels till one caught my sight. Misaki Harada murdered, that's what the news said. Misaki Harada isn't she the famous daughter of the Yukihira's?

"Daughter of the Yukihira's was murdered at 6:43 pm today. The murderer left no clues as to who did this. The cops are investigating as we are speaking. What was strange is that the murderer took nothing else but the life of Misaki Harada. We'll be right back after this commercial." The news reporter said. Huh? Ho come her last name is Harada? I'll go look it up. I off the TV and went into my room. I opened my laptop and waited for it to load. I typed in my password and searched Misaki Harada. I clicked the first one about her and read till I found my answer.

"Misaki Harada got her last name from her step mom, Yuziko Harada whom married Izumi Yukihira but she fell ill causing her to die. Misaki decided to change her last name from Yukihira to Harada because she wanted to keep her mothers last name alive. It is said that Misaki had a younger sister. Her father and original mother broke up for some unknown reason. The public never knew who Izumi Yukihira's first wife is. Some say it was just a one night stand. Others say they kept their relationship a secret. The public always wondered how Misaki Harada came to life." I read out loud.

"_Wow that was off topic but it still interesting. Now why kill someone without taking anything valuable. Hey! That's just like mom's case! They just killed her and took nothing valuable. Strange and why does she have pink hair? I'll just keep scrolling." _I thought. I kept scrolling till I found what I was looking for.

"It was said that Misaki's hair was pink when she ever since she was born and that was confirmed when she answered this question when she was out with her boyfriend, Tsubasa Hyuuga the first heir to the Hyuuga Company." I read out loud again.

"_I never knew Natsume had a brother interesting!" _I thought. I shut off my laptop and looked at my cellphone.

"What 9:01 already? I guess I should get ready to sleep." I said. I brushed my teeth and undid my pig tails. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

_I love you you love me. __We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you sa-_

"Ugh!" I groaned and pressed the snooze button on my phone. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Stupid alarms! That's so gay!" I whined and got off my bed. Those stupid alarms did justice to wake me up. No wonder I never change them. It annoys me to the point of waking up! I headed to wash my face then shower. I dried my hair and body then put on a magenta tang top and a white skirt 2 inches above my knees with white nice slippers. I put my hair in high pig tails then ate the left over omelet I had fro last night. I got my bag and headed to class.

"Ohayo!" I yelled to the entire class when I opened the door. Some replied while others just smiled at me. I went to the girls and the smiled at me.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna said to me. Jotaru just looked at me then waved. I waved back.

"Ohayo Sakura-san" said Ruka.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Koko and Kitsume said.

"Ohayo Mikan-san!" said Yuu.

"Morning Natsume-kun!" I said to Natsume. He glanced at me and grunted. I sighed at him and looked at the girls. They were talking about the death of Misaki Harada and I joined in.

"I can't believe some one killed Misaki!" Sumire whined.

"I know and she was our senpai 2 years ago and up until now!" Anna agreed.

"Yeah we just talked to her yesterday after school!" Anna said sadly.

"Wait she attended this school?" I questioned.

"Yeah she did. She graduated last year and is now helping out with their company or at least was." Hotaru answered. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh! What was she like if its okay with you guys." I said playing with my fingers.

"Haha its okay Mikan-chan. She was always the aggressive type but can handle jokes. Misaki is a sweet girl once you get to know her. A lot of people feared her cause she got irritated fast so we befriended her and became the best of friends. Misaki always stuck up for us whenever we were in trouble." Said Sumire. I nodded my head taking in the information.

"Huh? Only if I were here maybe we would've got along. She sounds pretty awesome!" I said pumping my fist in the air. The rest of them chuckled and smiled sadly.

"Oh she would've loved you just like how she loved us as sisters" Anna said sadly her eyes somewhere far away.

_KRRRIIING_

All of us went to our rightful seats and in came Nodacchi-sensei. Classes went on as normal. We learned about all kinds of stuff like ; the functions of a robot, the human brain, crocheting, how to use correct words and etc.

….

Cece: Please Review! I'm sweating right now because I so badly wanted to publish a story today so yeah.

Anna: (says sweetly) Thanks for all the reviews Cece-chan received! As to kindly thank you here are some of my best brownies!


	9. Chapter 9

Cece: I know I know I haven't updated long buut I have two good reasons why.

Kitsume: Why?

Cece: 1. I was lazy and 2. I had writers block. So don't go blaming me!

Kitsume: She **doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

Cece: Yupp I don't or the effects will be ugh a ly !

Kitsume: Yeah ahahaha

**Chapter 9**

"lalalalalala" I sang randomly while going to class. I got weird stares from other kids but I didn't care cause I'm just being ME. I opened the door to class and yell,

"Ohayo!" I got some replies back and smiles saying they heard me. I went to the girls and waved. I bet your wondering why I didn't yell Hotaru and try to hug her. Its because I don't wanna risk getting a concussion.

"Hello my girl… friends!" I said.

"Really girl friends?" Sumire asked. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well that was the first thing that pooped up in my mind." I defended. Hotaru just raised a brow at me and the others just shrug it off.

"You guys I have cookie cakes you wanna have an example?" Anna asked. We all turned to her and nodded our heads. She passed out one square piece to us and we all ate it blissfully with the exception of Hotaru. Nonoko then suddenly froze and looked at the piece she was eating.

"Anna did you put vanilla icing?" Nonoko asked wearily. Anna tensed and hit her forehead. Nonoko began to panic and shook Anna violently.

"DID YOU FORGET THAT YOUR OWN TWIN IS ALLERGIC TO VANILLA! I MEAN COME ON! NOW NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO SUFFER A WEEK OF HEAD ACHES AND STOMACH ACHES CAUSE OG YOU! YOU EVIL EVIL TWIN!" Nonoko screamed at Anna causing the class to have their attention focused on us.

"What! This is just a friend thing mind your own damn businesses!" Sumire hissed at all of them. They all turned they're heads away except for the boys who we didn't notice.

"OMGEE I AM SOO SORRY! YOU KNOW IM FORGETFULL OF THINGS WHILE COOKING! I'M SORRY!" Anna yelled back. Nonoko started cluching onto her stomach and groaning. Hotaru them picked up a remote and pushed a button and out of no where popped a duck scooter. We all got what she was gonna do so we helped Nonoko onto the scooter (for two) and Hotaru got in a dashed away. Anna then walked back and forth mumbling things to herself that we didn't understand. Sumire put her hand on her shoulder and said,

"Come on. Its wasn't that much of your fault that you just love cooking and forgot Nonoko's allergies. We all know once you already have an idea to cook theres no stopping you so just calm down. Nonoko is gonna be alright." Sumire then hugged her and pulled away then smiled at her. Anna and Sumire then walked back to where I was and sat down. I smiled at Anna.

"Yeah. You forgot what can we do these things just happen for a reason okay Anna?" I said to her comfortingly.

"ahaha Thanks guys for cheering me up!" Anna said and smiled at us brightly.

"What happened to Nonoko-san?" questioned Yuu. We looked at him in surprise because we didn't notice him hear with the rest of the guys beside him.

"Oh she ate something she was allergic too and panicked. So Hotaru brought her to the nurse's office." Sumire put it out shortly.

"Ah I hope shes alright" Ruka said. Kitsume and Koko nodded in agreement with him.

"Soo what was that she was allergic too." Koko asked.

"Vanilla." Answered Anna. Sumire raised a brow at this and commented with

"Someones a bit noisy aren't they?" Koko just grinned widely which annoyed Sumire. Sumire scoffed and looked away that made Koko grin wider. Koko went in front of Sumire and had a conversa- no argument of their own.

"Oh! Imma go visit Nonoko!" Kitsume said and ran off before we could say anything. Anna grinned at this and asked,

"Does Kitsume have a crush on Nonoko?" Anna asked Yuu. Yuu blushed and stuttered,

"N-n-noo Anna-san." Natsume tched and went back to his seat. Ruka looked at us then rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry he's in a bad mood." Ruka said. I smiled at him.

_KRIINGG_

"That's the bell so uh see ya Sakura-san Anna-san, and Shouda-san." Ruka said and went back to his seat. We waved and Yuu just smiled to say bye and we smiled back.

"See ya Perms!" Koko aid to Sumire. Sumire glared at him and yelled,

"That's not my name stupid!" the door opened and in came Hotaru, Kitsume, and Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayo my lovable lovely students!" Narumi-sensei said while smiling. Some of us answered while most of us groaned. Sensei took out attendance.

"Nonoko?" He said.

"She's at the nurses had and allergic reaction." Hotaru said.

"Oh my! I hope shes alright! Anyways…" Sensei continued on and talked about our subject. Classes continued on just like that and it was lunch already.

"Lets go visit Nonoko." I said. They all nodded and we left. We walked to the nurse's wing. Hotaru led the way and we were there already.

"How ya feeling?" Anna asked cheerfully. She looked at her then said,

"Bored as heck!" We all chuckled and Sumire asked,

"So when can you be released?"

"Right now let's go I'm starving!" She yelled and we all left the room and to the rooftop.

"What did you do for four hours?" I asked. Nonoko put her hand on her chin and thought the answered,

"Read stare, daydream, and play with my fingers."

"No life!" Sumire joked.

"Hey!" Nonoko said.

"I was kidding!"

"Hmph!"

" Yo I was joking cant you take a joke? Nonoko I'm sorry kay?"

"Kay!" said Nonoko. We all went to the rooftop and chowed on our food.

_Somewhere else_

"I want you to start acting up now okay?" Ordered him.

"Hai Kuonji!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair said. Kuonji smiled and pulled her into a kiss which turned into a hot make out session.

_Back to Mikan_

"Ah that was good! Lunch passed by so quick ne?" I asked.

"Yeah" They all said and we headed to class. Jin-jin entered the class and took our attendance. He then started writng fractions for us to solve. Once he was done he sat on the teachers desks then looked around the class. He then started playing with his frog like he was a puppet. I held in my laughs in fear I might get detention. Natsume stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? I was just trying to hold in my laughter because of what Jin-jin is doing" I whispered to him. He looked at Jin-jin and then back at me with a raised brow. I looked at Sensei again and found him grading paper. Nuts so close!

"Nevermind " I whispered too him.

"Whatever polka." He said and continued reading his manga. A vein pooped up and I punched him silently. He looked at me and said,

"You hit like a girl."

"It's because I am!" I hissed back.

"Oh I didn't know that" He said mockingly.

"SHUT UP PERV!" I yelled at him. The whole class looked at me and I face palmed myself dragging my hand down my face.

"MISS SAKURA!" Sensei shouted at me. I cringed and slowly looked at him.

"A-ah g-gomen-n " I stuttered. He glared at me and said,

"Do that again you have detention." He went back to what he was doing and I sawtsume smirk

"Baka." He said to me oh so coolly wait I meant err umm lame yes lamely. I glared at him and puffed out my cheeks while pouting. He just smirked again and returned to his manga. I then continue doing my work.

….

Cece: Please review! Oh and thanks for the reviews you guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

Cece: I'm back after so long! ^_^

Koko & Kitsume: (Gets ready to throw Tomatoes)

Cece: WAIT! I HAVE AN EXPLANATION!

Koko & Kitsume: (stops foe awhile) And what is it?

Cece: I got loads of Homework and I needa study. Oh and cause I'm also busy with friends….

Koko & Kitsume: (looks at each other and grins) Well if you put it that way… (throws Tomatoes)

Cece: HEY! I gave you an explanation! I **don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Koko: So we didn't care. We just wanted to throw something at you (Grins and runs away with Kitsume) :D

Cece: You guys are Eviiiiiil! -.-

**Chapter 10**

_KRIINNG_

"Okay class you may leave" said Misaki-sensei. The class got up and ran except for the usual two groups.

"Ne ne Nonoko are you feeling okay? Are the symptoms acting up already?" I asked Nonoko. She groaned and put up her head.

"No they gave Nonoko medicine that she has to drink every four hours and it causes drowsiness and unawareness." Hotaru explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh come on sleepy head you at least needa get up to go to the comfort of your bed!" Sumire said. Nonoko shook her head and mumbled,

"Anna carry me on your back! I'm too sleepy." Anna rolled her eyes and said,

" Kitsume be a dear and please carry my sister to her dorm." Anna then batted her eyelashes at Kitsume. "Pleaseeeee." Kitsume sighed with a light blush on his face.

"Fine but I want some of your delicious food later!" Kitsume said. Nonoko stood up and went over to Kitsume. She jumped on his back while he hooked his arms with her legs. She then rubbed her eyes and fell asleep. Kitsume blushed at how close they were.

"Now don't go harassing Nonoko while she's asleep!" Sumire joke yet warned. Kitsume gaped and his blush deepened.

"I-I-I'm-m n-no-no-o-not !" He stuttered and ran off with Nonoko on his back. They all chuckled at Kitsume.

"I swear if your brother harasses Nonok Imma kill you and him!" Sumire said with an evil glint in her eyes. Koko laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Have some faith in him Perms!" Koko said with a grin. Sumire glares at him and tilts her head to the side.

"What did you say!" She says with a crooked creepy smile. Koko grins slyly.

"PERMS P-E-R-M-S PERMS!" He yells and runs away. Sumire screams and chases after him with a murderous aura around her.

"ahahaha?" I fake a laugh to ease everything off. Everyone looks at me weirdly. I give the a what gesture.

"You know what I'm pretty tired bye guys!" Anna says and leaves.

"Buh buy Anna!" I say.

"Bye Anna-san!" Yuu says.

"Laters!" Ruka said. Hotaru waves and Natsume nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Well I have tons to do See ya!" Yuu said.

"Hmm me too I have loads to invent." Hotaru says in a monotone voice and leaves with Yuu. I wave Bye to them. I look at the two left and asked,

"So whadya wanna do?" I asked them cheerfully with a smile. Ruka looks at me and says,

"Sorry Sakura I have to do something important. Ja ne!"

"Oh its okay then. BYE!" I say. Natsume waves at Ruka then Ruka leaves.

"I guesss it's just the two of us huh?"

"Hn"

"Natsume wanna walk around with me?"

"Why? You like me?" He smirks.

"Nooo! I'm just bored and I like walking around with someone." I defend.

"Tch. No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee"

"No"

"Puh Leaaaaaaseeee"

"No"

"OH COME ON!"

"No!" He says gritting his teeth.

"BUT I JUST WANT TO WALK AROUND IS THAT ALL A GIRL CAN ASK FOR! PLEEEAASEE!" I whined to him.

'GODDAMMIT IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP THEN FINE!" Natsume yelled. I cheered and dragged him outside with me. I heard him mumbling curses and I just ignored it. I finally let go of him and smell the fresh breeze outside.

"Isn't nature beautiful?" I asked Natsume who just ignored me. I pout and tug on his shirt. He looks at me then looks away. I tried to look at his face but he just kept looking away. I poked hi cheek and said,

"Ne ne look at me and pay attention when someone is trying to talk to you." Natsume just grunts in return and walks away. I crossed my arms and pout.

"Geez rude much!" I yelled at him. He looks back with a blank expression and keeps walking away. I put my hands on my hips and yell,

"YO! That was very RUDE you know you JERK!" He didn't spare me a glance and just kept walking. I ran up to him and tried to catch up.

"Wait! You walk too damn fast!" I said and continued chasing after him until he came to a stop. I caught up to him and panted. I glared at him as he casually sat down against a tree trunk. I looked at where we were at and gasped. The scenery was beautiful. We were in a forest with a single Sakura tree in it. The petals were flying all around. Around the normal trees were small daffodils.

I looked at Natsume and saw him sleeping peacefully. I went closer to him and a smile graced my face. He looks so contented and happy not like when he is awake. I sat down next to him against the tree trunk and started day dreaming. I soon fell asleep without knowing it.

_In a bush nearby_

"Heh Interesting…" A strawberry blonde girl said. She snickered and left with one thought lingering in her mind. "You'll die soon then I can get my long time reward from Kuoniji."

….

Cece: So it might be short but at least I updated it right ;)

Sumire: Finally we've been in the darks for too long!

Cece: well I'm sorry I'm trying to get good grades for scholl!

Sumire: So just use money…

Cece: It doesn't work like that stupid

Sumire: Oh yeah! Anways please Review! :]


	11. Author's note

**Author's note**

You guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in so long! Its just that I lost inspiration and I'm trying my very best to get it back. It's especially hard when dealing with homework, school, friends, and problems. I know that you guys are tired of all this 'I'm-busy-with-school-crap' but it's true if I had gotten the easier quads then I'd mostly likely not have lost inspiration.

Also I have to deal with my friends calling EVERY day or almost every day! I was also told by my friend that this story does not make sense or it sucked and of course I didn't tell her I wote it cause if I did I would get a lie… That hurt a lot with what she said bout my story even though she wasn't aware of it.

Yupp so I guess that's all so see you guys when I've gotten my inspiration back ;)

**With lots of love and guilt Cece-chan 3**


End file.
